


How Was School Honey V2.

by Tezzieh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Big Time Rush, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), One Direction, Panik, The Tide, the vamps
Genre: Boarding School AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Luke and Drew are the newbies at school.  They are teens and like every teen, they do their best to find a place to call their own. This is not without struggels for dominanc,e falling in love and finding out who they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Starting anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the prologue is so short.

"A boarding school, ma, you have to be joking!" James looked at his mother in disbelieve. "We just want what is best for you honey." His mother cooed. James gritted his jaws. His mother noticed, quick as ever. "Don’t worry James, your little brother and your cousin Luke will go there as well." She tried to mellow him out some. But instead James only got more annoyed. "And what about Sophie?" He asked sharply. "You and Drew need far more specific things than her and you know that." With those words, his mother ended the conversation, leaving James to his anger and feeling of injustice.  
Not a moment had it been easy for James since they moved from Bournemouth to Cambridge. James was a teen after all and just when he thought he had found a place where he could be himself amoungst his friends, his parents had gone and ripped him away from it. It wasn’t like James was alone now. He had his adoptive brother Drew, whom was only two years younger and his cousin Luke. But still James felt betrayed. The fact that he had to go to a boarding school only stung him worse.  
He slammed the door of his bedroom and fell down on his bed. The overwhelming urge to destroy something took hold of him. He stood up and looked around his bedroom. His punching dummy would be in for a beating. Just as he was putting on his protective tape to give the dummy a beating, the door of his room opened. His adoptive brother drew peeked in. “Heard you had a fall out.” The younger boy said. “Don’t even start about it.” James tightened the tape around his hands and fastened it with the velcro endings. Drew sniggered and plopped down on James’ bed. “You can’t get rid of me that easy James. Not today.” He tucked a strand of bleach hair behind his ear. James groaned and slammed his fist into the dummy’s belly. The thing wobbeled but didn’t fall over. James served the few next punches in alarming speed. Drew, however, wasn’t impressed, he had since long grown used to his brothers way of venting. “I still want to hear about it.” He said, his voice holding a purring quality. James growled and punched the dummy in the face. It wobbeled and then fell backwards. james sighed and started unwinding the tape from his hands. He plopped down on the bed beside Drew and gazed into the space of his room. “Mom is sending us to a boarding school.” He said after a long silence. Drew looked him in the eye, disbelieve apparent on his face. “All three of us?” He asked. James surged his shoulders. “Sophie doesn’t have to come, but aunt Liz is sending Luke as well.” He answered. “Is it an all boys boarding school?” Drew asked with a shimmer in his eyes. “You little demon!” James chuckled and shoved his brother off his bed.


	2. Ch.1: On the first day…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of boarding school is never a walk around the park.

Luke, James and Drew were gathered on the backseat of Liz’ car. The three of them were silent as Liz babbled on about the facilities the school had to offer. James and Luke seemed both very miffed about the whole idea, but Drew was excited to meet new people. James and Luke gazed out of the windows as Drew had his attention directed at his phone. None of them really listened to what Liz was chattering about. She didn’t notice that her talking was idle and continued to talk while she parked in front of the big monumental school.”Boys, we are here.” Liz singsonged. Drew looked up from his phone and nudged Luke and James in their sides with his elbow. They looked up. “Come on, let’s go.” James heaved a sigh and opened his door, getting out of the car. Luke opened his door as well and followed James’ example. Drew, who had been seated in the middle, rushed after James, evidently excited. Luke walked around the car and gave James a sideways glance, rolling his eyes. James shoo his head and followed his aunt Liz down to the schools huge ornamental wooden front doors. Luke and Drew followed close behind.

 

Liz opened a smaller door embedded in the from doors and gestured the boys to follow. James did so, albeit grudgingly. Luke, who came up beside him, had his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes directed at his vans. Drew skipped ahead of them, dashing from one side of the hall to another. His happiness got on James’ nerves and he decided to mimic his cousins body language. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans and stared holes in his converse. Instinctively he remained beside Luke, whom instinctively followed his mother to the secretary’s office. Not one moment did Liz wonder why the damn woman did not have her office in the front of the hall.  
"You boys wait here." Liz said, walking into the office as the secretary called her forward. Luke and James dully nodded and sat beside each other on a small couch in the waiting room. Drew was glues against the waiting room window, watching all the boys and girls pass through the hall. They were all clad in uniforms. The boys wore dark blue denim trousers, white shirts, dark blue ties and dark blue jumpers or blazers. The girls wore red with blue plaited skirts, high black stockings, white shirts, red ties and red jumpers or blazers. Naturally some of the students neglected to wear the jumper or blazer and several had their tie undone. Each and every student was incredibly good looking, even though Drew had no eyes for any of the beautiful girls. Because there were far more hot boys that caught his eye. "Drew, stop drooling and sit with us for a while!" James called, ripping Drew from his gazing ever so rudely. Drew grumbled, but sat down beside Drew anyway.

 

They had to wait quite a while before Liz came back from the office. She was dabbing her face with a handkerchief, as if she were crying. Luke got up at once. “Mum, are you alright?” He asked softly. “Oh I’ll miss you so much Lucas.” Liz sniffled and practically threw herself at her son. James and Drew exchanged an eye-roll. Luke awkwardly patted his mums back. “Don’t worry, we’ll be allowed to visit in the weekends.” He said, growing uncomfortable. Students were pausing in front of the waiting room’s windows to look on as Liz hugged Luke tightly. James decided it was time to take Luke out of the attention of the growing mass. “That is enough aunt Liz. Please tell us what we are expected to do next.” He said calmly. Liz let go of Luke, her mascara was a mess and had started running down her face. Luke took her handkerchief and wiped it away. Liz sobbed noisily and then regained herself. “You are asked to wait here for Eleanor Calder, she’ll show you around the school. Your bags will be brought inside by the housekeepers.” She answered James’ question. James nodded. “Thanks for driving us here, aunt Liz.” Drew said in his most angelic voice. Liz hugged the three of them briefly, gave her son one strict look and then walked out.

 

Luke and James sat down beside Drew again and sighed in unison. The gathering of students was slowly unsolving and the boys and girls did not spare them a second glance, like before Liz made a fuss. This made James and Luke glad, but Drew pouted. He loved being the center of attention. And thus they sat beside each other, silently waiting, not know what to expect.  
"Boys, Miss Calder is here to show you around!" A harsh female voice called out to them. Drew was on his feet first. Luke and James followed reluctantly. The woman, James suspected her to be the secretary, gestured them into her office. A beautiful brunette girl was waiting for them. With one look, the boys knew she was the perfect, rule abiding straight A student. "Hello, I am Eleanor." She said sweetly. "My name’s Luke, these are my cousins James and Drew." Luke answered. "Nice to meet you lads. Would you be so kind to follow me." She said in a voice that no one dared say no to. She was simply too sweet.

 

They followed Eleanor into the hallway. There were only few students walking past them and none paid Eleanor any mind. While they walked, James peered into a classroom. It was empty. The following three they passed were also devoid of students. “Where is everyone?” He asked. “It is lunchtime, everyone is in the canteen.” Eleanor immediately answered. “Show us there!” Drew almost demanded of her, his eyes wide and sparkling with mischief. Eleanor giggled. “Naturally I’ll show you there. It is not far.” She said. Drew bounced up and down with excitement. Luke and James sighed, they still weren’t feeling it.  
Eleanor led past more lecturing rooms. Around corners and through vast empty halls. Luke, the coördinatory mishap in the family, could have sworn he were lost. James and Drew seemed less confident in finding their way back to the front door, but did not feel as lost as their cousin. Their worries were forgotten when Eleanor led down a stairs into the most massive canteen the trio had ever been allowed to behold. “Woah it is huge here!” Drew said, his outcry echoing around them. James gave his little brother a sideways look that told Drew he should keep himself calm. Drew flustered a little and shuffled his feet. And not only because he was getting the strict treatment, also because almost the entire student body was starting to look at them.

 

Eleanor trailed down the last steps, the boys on their heels. “I’ll try to find us an empty table, so that I can explain you a few things about the school.” She said. Luke and James nodded, Drew remained silent, biting the inside of his bottom lip. Eleanor giggled and navigated through the masses of students until she found a vacated table. She sat down, motioning for the boys to do the same. James, Luke and Drew sat down on the opposite side of the table. “Well boys, what is your first impression?” Eleanor asked. “It’s a very vast building…” James tried to be as neutral as he could. “I’ll never fit it.” Luke put his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his fist. “Oh yeas you will, don’t worry.” Eleanor told him in a motherly tone of voice. Luke furrowed his brows and looked away from her. Eleanor giggled and turned to Drew. “Do you like it here?” She cooed. Drew surged. “There are so many people. I am not used to that.” He mumbled. James patted his back. “No worries little brother, we will get used to it after a while.” He said calmly. Drew nodded and send him a grateful smile.   
Eleanor told them about the schools rules, the different kind of classes they could choose to attend and what classes were obligatory. She drew them a little map so they could find their way a little easier the first few weeks. She told them about the different sorts of sport they could participate in and clubs they could join. In all the time she talked, students passed them by, looked at them, but not a single one of them approached Eleanor or them. They were left alone as if by some unwritten rule. 

"Now, there is one more thing I feel obliged to tell you." Eleanor folded her hands upon the tables wooden surface. The boys looked at her, expecting something important. "Things you need to know if you want to stay out of trouble. You should know which people you should avoid." She said with an angelic smile. It made the shivers run down Luke spine and Drew scooted closer to James. Before James could protest, he didn’t feel much for being poisoned against other students already, Eleanor started her speech. "Do you see those two guys over there." She pointed over to the flight of stairs they had come down from. James and Luke craned their necks, where as Drew actually stood up. Down the flight of stairs, there came two boys about James’ age. The right one was short and had tousled brown curls. He wore his full uniform, with his tie tucked neatly under his jumper. The other was tall and incredibly skinny. His blond hair was styled into a Mohawk and he had jaws that could cut through raw meat. He wasn’t wearing jumper or tie and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Luke and James exchanged a look that said as much as ‘Zayum’. "Don’t hang out with them, they are trouble." said Eleanor. "Why?" Luke questioned. "They just are." With those words, Eleanor rejected any form of objection.   
"They aren’t even the worst." Eleanor turned a little and motioned her chin in the general direction of the tables behind her. The three boys gave her a frowning look. "Two tables behind us." She said. Again they craned their neck. Drew sat down on the table to get a better view. Two tables down, someone got up. It was a guy, wearing neither tie, nor jumper. His shirt had the top buttons done, so that his collar covered half of the tattoo in his neck. "What does it read?" Drew asked. "Licentia Poetica." Eleanor said, some spite in her voice. Luke blinked at her. "What’s the matter?" He asked calmly. "Do not ever associate with him, unless you are looking to have your entire future ruined." Eleanor answered sharply. Drew and Luke gulped, but James felt the need for reasoning bubble up inside him. The guy did not look like that much trouble. His jet black curls fell in lazy ringlets onto his shoulders and his expression was only slightly arrogant. "he is the schools biggest man-whore. All the girls hate him, because he chases after any guy that is even remotely attractive." Eleanor send the guy a hateful glare. "If looks could kill." Luke whispered into James’ ear. James snickered and nodded a little. 

 

The guy had straightened out fully, running his gaze over the crowds. He spotted Eleanor and gave her a bold wink. Her cheeks colored with angry fluster. Two tables down, various other male students sniggered. “Look at him, thinking he is the queen of Sheba.” Eleanor hissed, while said queen of Sheba leaned down towards someone on the opposite side of his table. Drew curiously stretched out a little and saw that the guy was leaning over to a young male, stroking the others cheek. Eleanor’s dry coughing prevented him from studying the younger males features. “Stay away from him. He’ll use you for his own perverted goals and then drop you like a brick. First he’ll make you think you matter and help you with your schoolwork and then he’ll abuse you and forget you.” With every word she said, Eleanor became more and more spiteful. “Sounds like you speak from experience.” said Drew, whom was still pretty annoyed with the way she interrupted his gazing. “Thank god I don’t.” Eleanor turned her back to the group of boys and stared at Drew through strict eyes until he sat down on the bench again.  
Someone approached Eleanor from behind. He winked at James, Luke and Drew and motioned them not to betray him to his victim. So the three of them tried their best to keep composed. The approaching boy laid his hands over Eleanor’s eyes and singsonged “Guess who?!?”. His voice was surprisingly high and his smirk was possibly the most mischievous they had ever seen. “Louis!” Eleanor called out, putting her hands over his, but not pulling them off her face. “You are such a good guesser honey!” The boy, apparently named Louis, cooed at her. She giggled and leaned up, puckering her lips. Louis leaned down to her and gave her the most meaningless kiss ever. It was a light peck and devoid of emotion. Drew wanted to open his mouth to make a comment, but James silenced him with one look.  
"So honey, what are you up to?" Louis cooed. "I need to show James, Luke and Drew where their dorm rooms are." said Eleanor. "But honey, there are no girls allowed in the boys dorm." Louis responded in a voice so sassy that it could put Drew to shame. Eleanor gave him a unamused glare. "Who will do it if I can’t." She said slyly. "I will." Louis was not impressed. Eleanor gaped at him. "Don’t you dare harm them!" She told him. "I wouldn’t dare honey." Louis cooed.


End file.
